La Peor Parodia Jamás Escrita de ESDLA
by Mizaki Shidou
Summary: ¿cómo sería El Señor de los Anillos protagonizado por personajes de anime? ¡Las respuestas están aquí!
1. Chapter 1

**La Peor Parodia Jamás Escrita de ESDLA**

Por: Mizaki Nekozuki Shidou

Notas de la Autora: Llega un momento en la vida de todo friki en el que tiene que hacer una parodia mal escrita del "El Señor de los Anillos". Y para iniciar el año con el pie derecho (o con el izquierdo más bien), he decidido también entrarle a esto. ¡Así que aquí voy! (Salta a la camioneta repleta de escritores de parodias de ESDLA, como la camioneta está tan llena, ésta se colapsa por el peso. ¡CRASH!) ¡Auch! Bueno espero que les guste esta parodia protagonizada por diferentes personajes de anime. Por cierto, nada de lo que se menciona aquí me pertenece. NADA. Así que no me demanden a menos que esto atente severamente contra la inteligencia de los lectores, y la dignidad de todos los escritores del mundo.

**La Peor Parodia Jamás Escrita de ESDLA**

**Capítulo 1 "Un anillo + Dos acarreados + Dos idiotas + Un mago irresponsable a una misión suicida y a un título increíblemente largo para un solo capítulo."**

En un agujero en el suelo, vivía un hobbit. Y digo "vivía" porque ese agujero-hobbit llevaba como tres meses deshabitado. El único que pasaba por ahí era Chrono el jardinero que se encargaba de arreglar el jardín abandonado de ese lugar además de tomarse la cerveza de mantequilla que había en los barriles que había dejado el antiguo propietario, y en eso estaba aquél día cuando llegó el nuevo inquilino de la casa, quien amablemente lo lanzó por la ventana.

Kamui Shirou gruñó disgustado después de deshacerse del intruso, y siguió recorriendo lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Originalmente, el dueño de aquella vivienda era el anciano Maestro Roshi, quien después de haber desaparecido misteriosamente, le había heredado su casa y todas sus pertenencias a Nabiki Tendou, la cual siempre le había facilitado todo tipo de revistas eróticas al viejo rabo verde a cambio de una considerable suma de dinero. Ni tarda ni perezosa, Nabiki se había propuesto rentar la casa a un precio desorbitado al primer imbécil que se dejara estafar, y después de tres meses ese imbécil había resultado ser Kamui.

Kamui Shirou era un joven demasiado gruñón, altanero y antisocial como para ser apreciado por la comunidad de La Comarca. De hecho, lo único que tenía a su favor era su gran atractivo físico, y el montón de dinero que tenía, mismo que gastó sin ningún remordimiento al hacer el trato con Nabiki, y es que no le importaba gastar con tal de que pudiera vivir en un lugar tranquilo alejado de todas las personas que lo querían matar, las videntes ciega-sordo-mudas que a cada rato le pedían que salvara la Tierra Media, y los vendedores de seguros que tanto lo molestaban.

El joven siguió observando el lugar con interés; se notaba que durante los últimos 3 meses nadie había hecho la limpieza. Todo estaba lleno de polvo, y había un chorro de cachivaches regados. Al parecer, lo único que se había llevado el anciano consigo además de un poco de ropa, era su vasta colección de revistas y videos porno (sin mencionar su muñeca inflable y ciertas cosas que no puedo describir con mucho detalle puesto que tendría que subirle la clasificación a esto). Kamui entró a una de las salitas y se sentó sobre un sillón, el solo hecho de ver todo lo que tenía que limpiar y arreglar le daba flojera. Al menos el maestro Roshi debió de haber puesto todo en orden antes de irse, pero eso sonaba bastante improbable dadas las desastrosas circunstancias en que se fue.

Siendo alguien por demás antisocial, Kamui no había asistido a la gran fiesta de cumpleaños que celebró el anciano, pero debido al escándalo que hubo, el joven pudo enterarse de todo con lujo de detalles. Resulta que el maestro Roshi decidió celebrar su cumpleaños en grande, y lo hizo en un bar no muy decente que digamos. Al principio todo iba bien, los invitados se divertían sanamente con las bailarinas del table dance, y tomaban como si no hubiera un mañana, pero entonces llegó la policía e hizo una redada pensando que ahí tenían cargamentos ilegales de hierba para pipa, siendo que en realidad, la hierba se rolaba en el club rastafari que estaba al lado del bar. El caso es que muchos ebrios hobbits fueron arrestados, pero entonces, dos miembros ineptos de la policía terminaron incendiando el bar, quien sabe con que artes y ahí literalmente ardió Troya. Muchos hobbits escaparon aterrorizados, y otros también aprovecharon para zafarse de la policía que los había arrestado, uno de ellos fue el Maestro Roshi. No se sabe bien cómo fue que se escapó unos dicen que se fue rodando por la colina totalmente alcoholizado, otros aseguran que se fue en un convertible a toda velocidad con un montón de mujeres exuberantes, y otros cuentan que las mujeres le dieron una paliza cuando quiso propasarse con ellas. Sea cual sea la verdad, el caso es que ya no se le volvió a ver desde entonces, y muchos sabían que jamás regresaría por lo que la herencia fue entregada de inmediato.

Kamui regresó a la bodega de bebidas alcohólicas y observó con mucha molestia que Chrono se había encargado muy bien de desalojar dicha área de la casa. Como no tenía ganas de gastar más dinero, el joven fue a buscar algo de lo que había dejado el viejo para poder empeñarlo y comprar más vino y cerveza. Empezó a buscar en las repisas y cajones pero no encontró nada que pudiera servirle; sólo encontró el #1 de Action Comics, un Stradivarius, la Piedra Filosofal, un Rólex, un muñeco vudú, la lámpara de Aladino, un Horcrux de "Ya-saben-quien", una edición original del Necronomicón escrito con sangre y forrado con piel humana, un Pergamino mágico que le daba un gran poder a quien lo poseyera, siete esferas del Dragón, un libro que decía "The Clow", el péndulo de Hitomi Kanzaki, el Colmillo de Acero, el brazo de metal de Edward Elric, y siete chicles motita, pero nada de eso le servía a él. Estaba pensando en que tal vez le darían un buen dinero a cambio de los chicles motita cuando se encontró algo mucho más útil dentro de una azucarera. Se trataba de un anillo de oro amarrado a una hermosa cadena. Tenía tanto brillo que parecía que lo habían limpiado con Coca-cola, al verlo, Kamui estaba seguro que le darían mucho dinero si lo empeñaba en el Monte de Piedad. Tomó la cadenita con todo y anillo y se la metió en el bolsillo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien entró intempestivamente a la casa.

"¿Es un secreto¿Está a salvo?" preguntó el recién llegado con angustia en su voz.

El intruso era ni más ni menos que el gran mago Eriol el Gris. Por lo general él tenía un aspecto amable y tranquilo, pero en ese momento más bien se veía como un drogadicto que necesitaba desesperadamente darse un buen toque.

"¿Lo tienes¡Dime si lo tienes!" exclamó el mago.

"¿Tener qué o qué?" cuestionó el inquilino entre confundido e irritado.

"¡El anillo!"

"¿Te refieres a este anillo? Sí lo tengo, y lo voy a empeñar."

En ese momento la Eriol se calmó y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

"¡Perfecto!" dijo " ¿Y ahora quieres servirme una taza de té, por favor?"

" No"

Eriol no le hizo caso y pasó a la cocina a servirse él mismo el té, mientras que Kamui lo siguió para pedirle amablemente que se retirara de ahí.

"¡Largo de mi casa!" Exclamó.

"Tranquilo¿No quieres platicar un rato conmigo?"

"No"

Eriol sonrió sin inmutarse y transformó a Kamui en uno de esos payasos que salen botando de las cajas de sorpresa, con todo y caja incluida.

"Así te vez mucho mejor, Kamui-san"

"¡Hijo de...¡Si no me vuelves a la normalidad te juro que te... que te... ¡Diablos! No hay nada que pueda hacerte¿verdad?"

"No, pero si me escuchas tal vez te regrese a la normalidad"

"Pues ya qué."

"Verás, había una vez un cuate bien gandaya llamado Sauron, él era un vendedor de Cd's piratas y un montón de cachivaches inservibles con los que les sacaba el dinero a la gente. Le fue tan bien como microempresario que se juntó con los Elfos y formó una compañía encargada de hacer anillos mágicos que desde luego no servían, se hizo tan rico y ambicioso que no le importaba si usaba los trucos más ruines y sucios con tal de conseguir más dinero, de hecho dicen que él inventó las promociones 01-800 de a costo por llamada de los telejuegos. Fue entonces que le pareció bien chido eso de conquistar al mundo y creó el Anillo Único, un anillo mágico que además de que sí servía era capaz de esclavizar a todos los pueblos libres de la Tierra Media."

"¡Un momento!" intervino Kamui. "¿Cómo rayos se supone que iba a conquistar el mundo con un mugre anillito?"

"Yo que sé." Respondió Eriol encogiéndose de hombros. "Jamás te dije que esta historia tuviera algo de lógica. Bueno, prosigamos. Con el anillo, Saurón se volvió más poderoso e influyente que cualquier narcotraficante conocido, y la neta es que a la gente le valió gorro si estaba bajo el poder del tipo o no, y así estuvieron muchos años hasta que a Saurón se le ocurrió poner un gran impuesto a las papitas y refrescos. Elfos y Hombres indignados fueron inmediatamente a pelear contra Sauron y a morir estúpidamente porque el maloso tenía más armamento, fue entonces que Isildur cortó el dedo de Sauron con todo y anillo, y de la misma forma ilógica que había ganado el poder, el tirano lo perdió todo, fue derrotado y tuvo que irse a vivir a un multifamiliar en el peligroso barrio de Tepito. Después de eso los elfos le exigieron a Isildur que destruyera el anillo arrojándolo al Monte del Destino, pero a Isildur le dio mucha güeva ir hasta allá y mejor se lo quedó, y así fue hasta que en un fatídico día, Isildur se lavó las manos y el anillo se le fue por la alcantarilla y se perdió para siempre."

Kamui, quien estaba a punto de dormirse después de haber escuchado una historia tan aburrida, preguntó.

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con mi anillo¿Acaso insinúas que éste es el anillo único¿Cómo lo sabes¿Puedes probarlo¿Sabes cuantas chupadas se necesitan para llegar al centro de una Tutsi Pop¡Dímelo!"

"Síp, estoy insinuando que ese es el anillo único, y si quieres una prueba sólo tienes que observar bien el anillo."

Kamui analizó el anillo y encontró que tenía escrito en letras muy claras lo siguiente:

"ANILLO ÚNICO DEL PODER MARCA ACME (TM)"

"Así que este es el anillo único. ¿Y qué es lo que hace?"

"Pues no mucho, nada más esclaviza tu alma y hace que todas las criaturas maléficas estén tras de ti, además de que te hace invisible y es un hermoso colguije para tu celular."

" ¿Sabes qué? Como que no se me antoja tener el anillo, te lo regalo."

"¡Claro que no, tú lo encontraste y tú te friegas!"

"¿No lo puedo simplemente tirar y ya todos somos felices?"

"No, porque podría caer en manos peores que las tuyas. (Si es que eso es posible.) Además de que si lo haces, ya no habría historia. Es más, voy a ir con el jefe del Concilio de Magos para pedirle consejo sobre el anillo, mientras tanto, tú te vas al Poney Pisador en Bree, y ahí me esperas para que nos tomemos unas caguamas y luego te diga lo que decidí hacer con ese asunto. ¿Qué te parece?"

"¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago?"

"Entonces no te devolveré a la normalidad, y en Navidad te regalaré a un niño hobbit para que te destruya cinco minutos después de tenerte."

"Te gusta fregar a la gente. ¿Verdad?"

"¡Claro¡Para mí es un placer!"

El mago devolvió al chico a su forma normal y le entregó las maletas que ni siquiera había alcanzado a desempacar.

"Ok, tú ya estas listo, ahora sólo te falta un acompañante."

"¿No podría ir yo solo?"

" Pues sí, pero creo que entre más gente me friegue con esto, es más divertido."

Eriol miró a su alrededor en busca de una víctima hasta que vio a Chrono tratando de cortar un enorme árbol con la esperanza de que cayera encima de la casa del gandaya que lo había sacado de ahí tan groseramente.

"Oye Chrono. ¿Quieres acompañar a Kamui-san en un viaje del que quizá no salgas con vida?"

"No"

"Sabes, tal vez tenga algo que te convenza."

Eriol se llevó a Chrono a un rincón apartado, y cinco minutos después Chrono volvió con sus maletas empacadas listo para seguir a Kamui hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario.

"Les deseo suerte, mis pequeños hobbits. Aunque no creo que tengan mucha porque según oí, el otro día el Maestro Roshi se emborrachó y se estuvo lamentando de haber olvidado el anillo que lo hacía invisible y que le permitía espiar los baños de mujeres. También dijo que probablemente el nuevo inquilino de la casa lo tendría, y lo peor fue que uno de los malos lo estaba escuchando por lo que probablemente los estén buscando y los maten de una forma horrible en cuanto los encuentren y les quiten el anillo.

"¡Qué alentador!" dijeron los hobbits sarcásticamente.

"Lo sé, pero no es mi problema. Nos vemos en Bree, si es que sobreviven." El mago se despidió y los hobbits no tuvieron de otra más que comenzar el viaje.

Tres horas después, Chrono y Kamui caminaban por la Comarca bastante cansados, aburridos, y oliendo a rayos. Chrono se mostraba muy inquieto y no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Eriol.

FLASHBACK

"Cuida bien a Kamui, Chrono, no le vallas a quitar ni un ojo de encima."

" ¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso?" inquirió el jardinero molesto.

"Porque si no, le enseñaré estas fotos a tu novia." Replicó Eriol.

Las fotos mostraban a Chrono en unas poses muy comprometedoras con las bailarinas del table dance en la fiesta del maestro Roshi.

"¡No lo hagas¡Estaba ebrio, y si las ve Rosette, me va a matar!"

"Bueno" dijo Eriol sonriendo y guardando las fotos. "Parece que no tienes otra opción."

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"¡Maldición, y ahora por culpa de esas fotos tengo que estar cuidando a ese patán! Bueno, tal vez con este viaje pueda por fin conocer a los pitufos. ¡Sí, a los Pitufos! No puede ser tan malo." pensó el hobbit para sus adentros.

Siguió caminando y pasó un buen rato antes de que se diera cuenta de que había perdido de vista a Kamui.

"¡Kamui¡Kamui!" gritó mientras corría desesperado en su búsqueda.

De pronto se tropezó con una roca y salió rodando colina abajo hasta chocar contra un árbol. Cuando las estrellitas que pasaban frente a sus ojos se disiparon, vio a Kamui escondido entre las grandes raíces del árbol.

" ¡Kamui¿Qué haces aquí?"

" ¡Cállate imbécil!"

Chrono obedeció de mala gana y se escondió junto a él porque se sentía extrañamente amenazado por algo, de pronto, se escuchó el ruido de una motocicleta no muy lejos de ahí. El conductor iba vestido completamente de negro y no se le veía la cara. La bicicleta se detuvo muy cerca del árbol, y el conductor se bajó en busca de algo. Chrono y Kamui se escondieron aun más, sintiéndose más nerviosos que nunca. El hombre de negro siguió escudriñando el lugar, pero no los encontró, y estaba a punto de subirse a su moto e irse cuando alguien lo detuvo.

" ¡Alto en nombre de la ley!"

Dos chicas hobbits que llevaban un sombrero con una pluma se acercaron corriendo hasta llegar con el hombre de negro.

"Somos oficiales de la policía hobbit, yo soy Tomo Takino y mi compañera es Hikaru Shidou. Notamos que una de las luces de su motocicleta estaba parpadeando extrañamente. ¿Podría mostrarnos su licencia por favor?"

El desconocido se la entregó a regañadientes.

"Mmm, así que usted se llama Nazgul, tiene 3987 años de edad, vive en Mordor y se dedica a ser espectro del anillo y a hacer promociones de costo por llamada." Murmuró Tomo revisando la licencia.

" ¡Orale, sí que está bien ruco!" exclamó Hikaru.

El Nazgul lanzó un alarido terrible que nadie entendió pero que evidentemente le exigia a la oficial que respetara a sus mayores, pero las policías ni se inmutaron.

" ¡Guacala, le apesta el hocico¿Crees que esté ebrio, Tomo-chan?"

"Podría ser. Disculpe señor¿Puede pararse sobre una pierna y mencionarnos cinco marcas de chocolates?"

El Nazgul se paró sobre una pierna y lanzó más alaridos infernales.

"No entendí lo que dijo, traduce Hikaru."

" A ver, mencionó "Hershey's", "Carlos V", "Chocolate Ibarra", "Chocolate Abuelita" y "Sabritas""

" ¡Sabritas no es una marca de chocolates¡Está hasta atrás! Lo siento señor, pero tendremos que arrestarlo por manejar ebrio, a menos claro, que nos de una cooperación..."

El Nazgul sacó una buena cantidad de dinero y se la entregó a Tomo antes de irse en su motocicleta y maldecir a las policías dando más alaridos infernales.

"Oye Tomo, hiciste que ese tipo nos sobornara..." comentó Hikaru preocupada.

" ¿Y?"

"Eso es malo¿No?"

"No te preocupes, le voy a dar este dinero a los pobres." Mintió Tomo

"Ah bueno." Dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

Cuando se sintieron fuera de peligro, Chrono y Kamui salieron de su escondite y fueron con las policías.

"Oigan¿Qué no se supone que ustedes ya no son policías?" preguntó Chrono con curiosidad.

" ¿Ah sí, desde cuando?" quiso saber Tomo desconcertada.

"Hace tres meses, las despidieron después de incendiar el bar en la fiesta del maestro Roshi." Explicó el jardinero.

"Con razón ya no nos querían pagar la quincena." Murmuró Hikaru tristemente.

Kamui y Chrono decidieron que no valía la pena perder su tiempo con ese par de idiotas y siguieron su camino.

" ¿A dónde van?" inquirió Tomo siguiendo a los chicos.

"Vamos a emprender un viaje lleno de peligros del que tal vez no podremos salir vivos y que no te interesa." Replicó Kamui molesto.

" ¡Qué divertido¿Podemos ir?" intervino Hikaru uniéndose al trío.

"No, y vallan a buscar sus propios asuntos." Dijo Kamui.

De todas formas, las dos chicas los estuvieron siguiendo todo el día y no dejaban de parlotear, lo que irritaba más y más al portador del anillo.

" ¡Ya estuvo suave si no se largan de aquí les juro que les voy a partir la..."

Pero Tomo y Hikaru no supieron lo que Kamui les iba a partir porque todos se sumieron en un silencio sobrecogedor al escuchar un ruido familiar. Era una motocicleta.

" ¡Oh no, es el conductor ebrio, de seguro se va a vengar de nosotros!" gritó Tomo antes de echarse a correr.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y corrieron hasta llegar al muelle del río Brandivino.

" ¡Esto es un asunto policiaco, necesitamos que nos preste su lancha!" exclamó Tomo mientras le metía un puñetazo a un inocente hobbit, y le quitaba las llaves de la lancha.

El ruido de la motocicleta se oía cada vez más cerca, y los hobbits se subieron en el vehículo.

" ¡Corre Kamui!" gritó Chrono.

Kamui se había quedado atrás, y corría con todas sus fuerzas, huyendo del motociclista que le pisaba los talones. El joven aceleró el paso y dio un salto espectacular en un intento de caer sobre la lancha, pero en vez de eso cayó al río.

" ¡Maldita sea!" exclamó.

Chrono lo ayudó a subir a la lancha, pero ésta no se movía.

" ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué no arranca?" preguntó desesperado.

" ¡No lo sé¡Le meto y le meto la llave, pero esta cosa no se prende!"

"Tomo, esa no es la llave... le estás metiendo una salchicha."

"Ah, con razón."

Tomo metió la llave y la lancha aceleró alejándose del enemigo.

"Oye Tomo-chan, nos acabamos de robar esta lancha..." comentó Hikaru preocupada.

" ¿Y?"

" Eso es malo ¿No?"

"No te preocupes, luego la devolvemos." Mintió Tomo

"Ah bueno."

Mientras navegaban a toda velocidad por el río, los hobbits alcanzaron a distinguir la silueta del Nazgul lanzándoles maldiciones.

"¡Ja ja ja!" se burló Tomo "¡Hasta luego pobre diablo¡Nadie podrá detenernos!"se burló Tomo.

En ese momento la lancha chocó contra unas rocas y comenzó a hundirse.

" Oh, oh"

"¡Maldita sea!" exclamó Kamui de nuevo.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Cuando uno lee multi crossovers como éste es natural que a veces no conozcamos a todos los personajes que aparecen y no sepamos de qué serie son, por eso quiero hacer un espacio para hablarles un poco sobre los personajes de esta parodia.

Comencemos con:

Eriol Hiragizawa

Supongo que la mayoría de ustedes ya vieron Card Captor Sakura, y ya lo conocen, pero si no es así les daré una descripción rápida de él. Tiene el pelo corto y lacio de color negro azulado, usa lentes, y tiene ojos azules. Creo que tiene 12 años, y es muy amable y lindo, aunque es algo extravagante y le gusta que pasen cosas inesperadas.  
Frase favorita¡Qué divertido!

Kamui Shirou

Él es el protagonista de la serie "X" de CLAMP. Tiene 15 años, su cabello es negro y corto y sus ojos pueden ser violetas, grises, o azules, dependiendo de lo que se les antoje a las CLAMP y a los dibujantes del anime. Su forma de ser va cambiando a lo largo de la serie, al principio era gruñón, altanero y se peleaba con todos pero a la mitad de la serie se volvió un chico lindo, noble y gay... Aquí lo saco como era al principio, pero tal vez su carácter mejore.  
Frase favorita (al principio de la serie)¡Si te metes en mis asuntos, te mato!

Chrono Es el protagonista de "Chrno Crusade" o "Chrono Crusade" se escribe de las dos formas . Su cabello es largo y de color violeta recogido en una trenza, sus ojos son rojos y tiene las orejas puntiagudas. Como es un demonio no sé cual es su edad, pero físicamente aparenta unos 13 o 14 años. Es bastante pacífico, lindo, noble, servicial y con un gran complejo de culpa, pero cuando se enoja es capaz de acabar con todo lo que se le ponga enfrente. Frase favorita¡Rosette!

Hikaru Shidou

Mejor conocida como Lucy en la versión en español, es la protagonista de "Magic Knight RayEarth" o "Guerreras Mágicas". Tiene 14 años, su cabello es rojo o rosa según se le antoje a los dibujantes, es largo y recogido en una trenza. Sus ojos son rojos, es de carácter alegre e inocente, suele ser muy imprudente y se preocupa por los demás, aparte de que le gustan los animales.

Tomo Takino

Es una de las protagonistas de "Azumanga Daioh". Su cabello es negro y algo corto, y sus ojos son castaños. Tiene 16 años, es bastante gritona y siempre está llena de energía. Es imprudente, exagerada, y a veces suele ser extremadamente despreocupada.

Bueno eso es todo. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Domingo 1 de Enero del 2006


	2. CHRONO VS LOS ZOMBIES

**Capítulo 2 **

**Chrono vs. los zombies**

"A través de enormes montañas, y sinuosos senderos, Eriol el Gris cabalga infatigablemente hacia Isengard, en busca de consejo y de un baño público. ¿O no es así, querido amigo?"

"Tienes toda la razón, Aion-san, pero creo que deberías dejar que la autora haga su trabajo."

¡Sí, déjame narrar MI historia¡Grr¡Maldito Aion!

"Como sea¿Quieres entrar a tomar el té, Eriol-san?"

" ¿Y también comeremos galletitas?"

"No, lo siento pero no tengo presupuesto para las galletas."

"Que mala onda. TT" Replicó Eriol desilusionado.

Los dos magos entraron a la gran torre de Isengard y se sentaron a platicar. Hablaron de muchas cosas de las que sólo los magos sabios como ellos saben hablar, como por ejemplo, los numerosos rumores de la familia real inglesa, la vida privada de las estrellas de Hollywood, el escandaloso matrimonio de la bruja del 71, y sobre la telenovela de las ocho. Ahí fue cuando Eriol aprovechó para soltarle todo el chisme sobre el anillo.

" ¿Entonces el Anillo Único estuvo ahí todo el tiempo y tú no te habías dado cuenta?" preguntó Aion sorprendido.

"Lo que pasa es que mis lentes no tenían un buen aumento y no podía ver bien. Pero ahora que ha sido descubierto, la Tierra Media está en gran peligro. Necesito tu consejo, Aion el Blanco."

"¡ No me digas Aion el Blanco¡Ahora soy Aion el Multicolor! De ahora en adelante me vestiré de colores, sí de colores. Muchos y bonitos colores brillantes, como los globos de colores. Todos flotan, todos flotan, y tú también flotarás, en el vasto espacio sideral que no para de girar, girar, girar, y girar." Aion decía eso mientras giraba con la mirada perdida y los brazos extendidos a los lados.

" ¡Órale¡Es la última vez que te traigo hierba para pipa de la Comarca, se ve que te afectó durísimo!"

" ¡Idiota¡No tengo un pasón, sino que enloquecí y ahora estoy del lado de Sauron!"

" ¿Por qué decidiste pasar al lado del mal, Aion?"

" ¡Porque ser malo es chido! Sólo piénsalo, en todas las historias los buenos no hacen más que sufrir, y sufrir y sufrir. En cambio a los malos les va de maravilla, y hacen lo que les da la gana hasta que tienen una muerte horrible al final, pero mientras tanto se divierten de lo lindo. ¡Únete a nosotros, Eriol¡Tendrás poder, dinero, mujeres hermosas y todas las pizzas que quieras, gratis!"

" ¿Pizzas gratis?" la voluntad de Eriol se tambaleó por un momento ante tal tentadora oferta, pero luego desistió y se mantuvo firme. " ¡Jamás estaré de tu lado, Aion!"

"Entonces no tendré más remedio que quitarte tu báculo, golpearte y torturarte con la sórdida programación de la T.V. pública, hasta que tus ojos se salgan de tus órbitas y sufras muerte cerebral."

" ¡Eso jamás!"

El mago corrió lo más rápido que pudo esquivando los ataques de Aion, y saltó por la ventana del piso más alto de la torre. Justo debajo de él, pasó una carreta llena de almohadas.

_" ¡Qué buena suerte"_ pensó.

Desafortunadamente, al caer en la carreta, rebotó y cayó sobre una carreta con alambres de púas.

" ¡Ouch¡Rayos!"

OOO

Habían pasado tres días desde que Kamui y compañía se habían salvado milagrosamente de ahogarse en el río Brandivino, de hecho nunca hubo tal peligro porque la lancha se hundió cerca de la orilla. En esos momentos, los hobbits se habían acabado todas sus provisiones, y andaban merodeando desorientados y hambrientos, por el Bosque Viejo.

" ¡Tenemos hambre!" se quejaron Tomo y Hikaru a coro.

"Cierren el pico, las provisiones nos hubieran durado más tiempo si ustedes no se hubieran colado a nuestro viaje." Replicó Kamui molesto.

"No creo que pueda durar sin comerme un segundo desayuno. ¿Qué hacemos para matar el hambre?" preguntó Chrono preocupado.

"Aprendan a nadar con zapatos de cemento, así matan el hambre y de paso se matan ustedes y me dejan en paz, y ahora cállense y caminen si no quieren que ponga mi sugerencia en práctica con ustedes."

Ante tal amable razonamiento de Kamui, todos se callaron y siguieron caminando. Era mediodía, hacía un calor sofocante y apenas y podían moverse entre los árboles. Pronto todos se sintieron atolondrados, y con mucha hambre. Si Tolkien o C.S. Lewis escribieran este fanfic, habrían redactado páginas y páginas de la tediosa marcha con numerosas y detalladas descripciones sobre los árboles y los accidentes geográficos del bosque, y a pesar de que no es así, todos se sentían bastante aburridos. Chrono extrañaba a Rosette, Kamui pensaba en la forma de dejar abandonados en el bosque a sus molestos compañeros, y Tomo estaba a punto de encender varios petardos dentro de los pantalones de Kamui cuando Hikaru encontró algo.

" ¡Miren, comida!" gritó la pelirroja señalando al suelo.

" ¿Comida¿Dónde?" se apresuraron a decir los otros hobbits.

Al voltear hacia donde señalaba la chica, vieron un sendero con migajas en el suelo.

"Hikaru¿Acaso crees que estamos tan desesperados como para degradar nuestra dignidad comiendo migajas del suelo?" preguntó Chrono exasperado.

"mmm... ¡sip!"

" ¿Sabes qué¡Tienes razón!"

Y acto seguido los cuatro hobbits se abalanzaron al piso tratando de arrebatarse las migajas, eventualmente se comieron todo y terminaron otra vez merodeando perdidos y hambrientos por el bosque.

Todo volvió a ser tedioso como antes, y ya se habían hecho a la idea de que morirían y serían devorados por aves de carroña cuando nuevamente Hikaru encontró algo.

" ¡Miren, una casa hecha de dulces!" exclamó y se hecho a correr.

Todos la siguieron, pensando que la pobre estaba alucinando después de llevar tanto tiempo sin comer, (de hecho llevaba 3 horas sin comer, pero para los hobbits eso es demasiado tiempo). Para su sorpresa, la casa realmente existía, y no tardaron mucho en acabársela, incluso se comieron las cortinas, y eso que no eran de dulce.

"Estamos llenas." Dijeron Tomo y Hikaru al borde de un coma diabético por tanta azúcar que comieron.

"Creo que nos excedimos un poquito." Comentó Chrono comiéndose el último pedazo de las cortinas. "Nunca volveré a comer en exceso, mmm eso que viene caminando hacia acá parece comestible..."

" ¿ Qué demonios estás diciendo!" reclamó Kamui " ¡Lo que viene hacia acá es una bruja!"

En efecto, la bruja malvada del bosque había regresado y no estaba muy contenta.

" ¡Mi casa¿Qué le hicieron a mi casa !" exclamó.

"Eh...em... ¡Ellos se la comieron!" respondió Kamui señalando a dos hermanitos inocentes que caminaban por ahí, antes de que él y sus compañeros se esfumaran.

"Eso estuvo cerca." Dijo Chrono totalmente cansado de la correteada que tuvo que dar.

"No importa, el peligro ya pasó, ahora estamos rodeados de árboles estúpidos que no nos pueden dañar. ¿Verdad estúpido sauce?"

Al decir esto, Tomo le dio una fuerte patada al sauce en el que estaban todos recargados, desafortunadamente, al sauce no le cayó en gracia y los agarró con sus ramas, dispuesto a devorarlos.  
(Mizaki: No me pregunten cómo es que un árbol puede devorar hobbits porque yo tampoco lo sé, de hecho es algo estúpido que se me acaba de ocurrir.)

" ¡Auxilio¡Auxilio!" gritó Kamui sabiendo que eso era estúpido.

(Mizaki: Como que uso mucho la palabra "estúpido"¿verdad? )

En ese momento apareció alguien que no podía saberse si era un hombre o un orco, el tipo cantaba cosas que a los hobbits les sonó como incoherencias, y cuando llegó frente al sauce lo golpeó con un periódico enrollado.

" ¡Sauce malo¡Sauce malo¡Deja en paz a estos lindos niños!" ordenó con una voz como de marica.

El árbol soltó a los hobbits y éstos cayeron al suelo.

" ¿Están bien, queridos niños?" preguntó el tipo mientras tomaba a Chrono y a Kamui de las manos y los ayudaba a levantarse.

" ¡Sí¡Gracias por salvarnos!" contestó Hikaru felizmente, pero el extraño actuaba como si ella y Tomo no existieran.

"Mis queridos niños¿No quieren venir a jugar conmigo en mi rancho Neverland? Después de eso dormiremos juntos y nos divertiremos mucho mucho."

A los dos chicos no les gustó cómo sonaba eso.

"Oye Chrono ¿No crees que este tipo sea aquél antiguo e irreal ser del que hablan todos?" susurró Kamui preocupado.

" ¿Quién¿Tom Bombadil?"

" ¡No idiota, Michael Jackson!"

" ¡AAAAAH!"

Nuestros er.. héroes volvieron a correr hasta alejarse completamente de aquel monstruoso ser.

"Oigan¿No creen que esto se está volviendo un poco repetitivo?" preguntó Chrono hastiado de su situación.

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos cerca de ellos.

" ¡Agh¿Y ahora qué?" se quejó Kamui igual de hastiado. "Sólo falta que un ejercito de ardillas locas nos ataque con sus diabólicas nueces."

Afortunadamente las predicciones del hobbit estaban equivocadas, ya que en vez de las ardillas locas, se toparon con Frodo, Sam, Merry, y Pippin.

" ¿Qué haces Bolsón?" inquirió Kamui.

" ¿Yo? N-nada sólo estamos paseando por el bosque." Respondió Frodo haciéndose el inocente de una forma poco creíble.

"Déjame adivinar: un mago senil te obligó a que cumplieras con una misión estúpida."

"Sí, exactamente. ¿Conoces la salida de este horrible bosque?"

" ¡Claro! Es por allá" Kamui señaló en dirección al sauce.

"Bueno, adiós."

Los dos grupos caminaron en direcciones contrarias no sin antes intercambiar un par de palabras.

"Tengo un destino oscuro y cruel" se quejó Frodo al pasar al lado del Kamui.

"Yo también" concordó Kamui.

"Quisiera que la gente no se aprovechara de mi nobleza." Murmuró Sam al encontrarse con Chrono.

"Yo también." Replicó Chrono.

" ¡Ti ji jí¡Soy el idiota del grupo!" rió Pippin.

" ¡Ja ja ja¡Yo también!" se carcajeó Tomo.

"Se me hace que yo nomás estoy aquí de relleno. ¿Sabes? He estado pensando en meterme a "Lost" e interpretar a un rockero fracasado drogadicto." Comentó Merry

"Yo tamb... eeer... buena suerte... supongo." Titubeó Hikaru.

Los dos grupos se separaron y ya no se volvieron a ver.

Y así, después de pasar muchos peligros y aventuras y de huir de todos los peligros habidos y por haber que habían en el bosque, nuestros er... ¿héroes¿amigos¿enfermos mentales? Por fin salieron del Bosque Viejo y llegaron a la región de los Túmulos.

" ¿Qué es un Túmulo?" preguntó Hikaru.

" ¡Qué tonta estás!" se burló Tomo " ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas que es un túmulo? Un túmulo es... er... em... oye Kamui ¿Qué es un túmulo"  
" ¡Son un par de idiotas! Un túmulo es... er... este..."

"Según este diccionario de la Real Academia Española un túmulo es: 1.- Un sepulcro levantado de la tierra / 2.- Montecillo artificial con que en algunos pueblos antiguos era costumbre cubrir una sepultura." Contestó Chrono

" ¿Quién te preguntó!" gritaron Kamui y Tomo.

" Gracias Chrono. Oigan¿Y qué es un Tumulario?" inquirió Hikaru de nuevo.

" ¡Un tumulario es un zombi!" respondió Tomo

" ¿Cómo que un zombi¡No tiene sentido!" protestó Kamui.

" Claro que sí, se supone que los tumularios son seres que no deberían de estar vivos, y se encargan de atrapar a los incautos para que se queden para siempre en los túmulos y se conviertan en seres iguales a ellos. Si eso no es un zombi, entonces díganme que es."

" No creo que sea un zombi, y tampoco creo que la autora haya entendido bien qué es un tumulario." Murmuró Chrono.

Nuevamente, los viajeros tuvieron que seguir con un viaje monótono a través de la zona de los túmulos. Todos estaban cansados, seguían sin comida y esperaban poder llegar pronto a Bree, o de perdida encontrar algún bar de mala muerte en el camino para tener algo que hacer con su tiempo.

_" Quiero volver a mi casa. Tengo tantas por hacer, tantas cosas que decirle a Rosette y tantas cuentas que pagar... Pensándolo bien, tal vez debería de desaparecer un rato para que los de Hacienda me dejen en paz. Quien sabe, quizás pueda cumplir con mi sueño de ver a los Pitufos y a los Ositos Cariñositos."_

Chrono andaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había perdido de vista a Kamui OTRA VEZ.

" ¡Kamui¡Tomo¡Hikaru¡Maldición¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?"

El chico corrió en busca de sus compañeros pero entonces chocó contra algo, sintió que la cabeza se le partía en dos, y después, vino la nada...

OOO

Chrono despertó totalmente desconcertado y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. No había mucha luz donde él estaba pero alcanzó a ver un poco de lo que había a su alrededor. A su lado había tres losas de piedra donde estaban acostados sus compañeros aparentemente inconscientes. Pudo ver muchos tesoros antiguos en el lugar, y así supo donde estaba. ¡Se encontraba dentro de un túmulo a merced de los tumularios! Entonces, un tumulario se acercó a Kamui y estaba a punto de ponerle sus putrefactas manos encima, cuando Chrono, armado de un valor que desconocía, tomó una sartén dorada que estaba por ahí y golpeo al horrible ser. Antes de que la criatura pudiera reaccionar, el hobbit arrastró a sus compañeros como pudo y se dirigió a la salida, sólo para verse rodeado de esas cosas que Tomo había definido como Zombies. No había salida, no había forma de escapar. Estaba perdido, los tumularios se acercaban a él listos para acabarlo. Por alguna afortunada casualidad, unos petardos y un encendedor se deslizaron de los bolsillos de la inconsciente Tomo. Sin pensarlo dos veces Chrono les prendió fuego a los petardos, recogió a sus amigos y se abalanzó sobre los tumularios que le obstruían el paso.

" ¡Oh Elbereth Gilthoniel y ya no me acuerdo que más!" gritó mientras él y sus compañeros rodaban colina abajo.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron, Chrono alcanzó a ver cómo el túmulo se incendiaba con todos sus habitantes dentro a la luz de la luna.

" ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Kamui despertándose.

" Yo los rescaté de esos terribles tumularios." Contestó el jardinero.

" ¡Idiota¿ Tú hiciste esto!" exclamó el portador del anillo señalando el incendio.

" ¡Qué malo eres¿Por qué lo hiciste?" se quejó Hikaru llorando.

" ¿Qué no se supone que los tumularios nos harían algo horrible?"

" ¡Claro que no!" replicó Tomo exasperada " ¡Fueron muy amables con nosotros, nos dieron comida, un lugar dónde descansar y nos iban a dar parte des sus tesoros¡Incluso te cuidaron cuando te golpeaste en la cabeza!"

" ¿De verás? Ah... este... ¡ups!"

"Chrono, eres un idiota, por fin encontramos a alguien que nos trataba bien y tú los quemaste." Declaró Kamui.

Después de eso, los hobbits no tuvieron otro remedio que continuar con su penosa marcha. No podían sospechar que les iría peor de lo que les estaba yendo.

CONTINUARÁ...

Interminables y carentes de sentido notas de la autora:  
Por fin terminé el capítulo dos. Me disculpo si este capítulo estuvo muy sin chiste, ahora sé porque los capítulos del Bosque Viejo y los Túmulos no se incluyeron en la película. ¡Porque son terriblemente aburridos! Ni si quiera pude poner a Tom Bombadil como un hippie drogadicto porque eso lo sacaron en la parodia que me inspiró a escribir esta parodia. En fin, respecto a la parte en la que los personajes se encuentran con Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin, sólo les aclaro que ya no volverán a aparecer. De hecho hay tres razones por las que incluí esta escena: 1.- Es una parodia de una película titulada "Shawn of the Death", es bastante curiosa, pero tal vez nunca habría parodiado esta escena de no ser porque la parodiaron en uno de mis fanfics favoritos: "Osaka vs. the space monster." (Acabo de darme cuenta que me gusta hacer parodias de las parodias. ¿No es patético?) 2.- Creí que sería interesante ver un diálogo de éstos personajes y 3.- Desde hace tiempo que quería hacer un chiste estúpido del hecho de que Dominic Monaghan sea el actor que interpreta a Merry en ESLDA y a Charlie en "Lost". Bueno, esto no tiene sentido, mejor me paso a la descripción de...

**Aion:**

Es el antagonista de "Chrono Crusade" tiene el cabello blanco recogido en una cola de caballo. Como también es un demonio, no se sabe su edad pero aparenta tener entre los 25 y 30 años. Es muy inteligente y es un experto en manipular los sentimientos y deseos de las personas para obtener un beneficio personal. Y a pesar de ser atractivo¡Lo odio¡Hizo sufrir mucho a Chrono y a Rosette! Y... y... (Mizaki recuerda aquel capítulo que la dejó traumada) ¡WAAAH¡Maldito Aion¡No puedo seguir con esto! (Se va llorando)

AION Creo que eso es todo por ahora. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Sábado 14 de enero de 2006

P.D: Acabo de ver más capítulos de Azumanga Daioh! Y Tomo resultó ser 10 veces más estúpida de lo que me imaginaba.


	3. ¡Santas Camareras Furiosas, Batman!

**La Peor Parodia Jamás Escrita de ESDLA **

**Por: Mizaki N. Shidou**

DISCLAIMER 1: Por el momento ningún personaje o historia mencionada en este fanfic me pertenece. ¡ Pero algún día Accross conquistará al mundo y podré tener lo que yo quiera¡ Hail Il Palazzo! (Er... olviden lo último que puse oo)

DISCLAIMER 2: Sí tienen alguna tarea, trabajo, estudio o cualquier cosa más importante que hacer, mejor háganlo primero y luego se ponen a leer esto, no me hago responsable de que reprueben algún examen por andar leyendo mis fanfics en vez de estudiar.

Agradecimientos a: Yuu-chan, Sakurajin-chan, El Último Rey Dragón, Alega Sham, Hitzuji, y José María.

¡GRACIAS!

**Capítulo 3 **

**¡Santas Camareras Furiosas, Batman!**

Por fin, después de varios días de largo y cansado viaje, nuestros protagonistas han hecho un gran descubrimiento.

"Em... creo que estamos perdidos." Comentó Hikaru.

" ¿ Hasta ahora te das cuenta, baka?" Preguntó Kamui sarcásticamente. "Lo único que hemos hecho es caminar sin rumbo."

"No podemos estar perdidos, según este mapa, ya deberíamos de estar en Bree." Dijo Chrono desconcertado.

"Es que tu no eres buen guía, Chrono. Tal vez, si me prestaran el mapa yo los llevaría por buen camino." Sugirió Tomo.

" ¡ Ni lo sueñes!" exclamó Kamui mientras le arrebataba el mapa a Chrono y se ponía a examinarlo. "A ver, según este mapa, nos hemos desviado mucho hacia el noroeste, y además nos diste las direcciones mal. Teníamos que haber dado vuelta a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, después a la derecha y por último otra vez a la derecha, y por tu culpa nos fuimos, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, izquierda."

" ¡ No, no es derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha; es derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha!" replicó Chrono.

"A ver" Hikaru tomó el mapa. " ¡ Los dos están mal, no es derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha, ni derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha, ni izquierda, izquierda, derecha, izquierda¡ En realidad es derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, izquierda y luego todo derecho!"

" ¡ No¡ Lo único que teníamos que hacer era enfilarnos hacia el este, y llegar a Bree, siguiendo el Camino!" Intervino Tomo.

" ¡ Pues yo digo que Chrono y tú son unos ineptos como guías." Espetó Kamui más irritado que nunca.

" ¡ No soy un mal guía¡ No nos hubiéramos desviado si Hikaru no hubiera perseguido ese carrito vendedor de burritos!" protestó Chrono.

" ¡ Qué¡ Valió la pena¿ No?" se defendió la pelirroja todavía comiendo un burrito.

" ¡ Se acabó, estamos perdidos!" gritó Chrono desesperado. " ¡ Nunca llegaremos a Bree, ni volveremos a la Comarca, eventualmente moriremos de hambre y nos comeremos unos a otros sin ninguna salvación!"

"Este... Chrono" murmuró Hikaru.

" ¡ Vamos a morir¡ Ya no volveré a ver a Rosette, ni a la segunda temporada de "Esposas Desesperadas"¡ Se acabó!"

"Oye Chrono..." musitó Kamui.

" ¡ NOOOO¡ Moriremos¡ Moriremos¡ Moriremos!"

" ¡ CHRONOOOOOOO!" Gritó Tomo.

" ¡ QUUÉ!"

" ¡ YA LLEGAMOS A BREE, IMBÉCIL!"

El joven volteó sólo para comprobar que estaba frente a las puertas de Bree.

"Wow, por eso no hay que desesperarse."

Ellos pensaron que ya habían acabado sus problemas, pero desde luego que se equivocaban. Afuera de las puertas había un montón de gente formada esperando a entrar, pero muy pocos entraban realmente. Los viajeros se acercaron y vieron que el portero era un hombre alto y musculoso que usaba lentes oscuros aunque fuera de noche, y además no dejaba entrar a cualquiera. (Para que se den una idea, es algo así como el cadenero o portero de un antro o discoteca.)

"Disculpe¿ Nos deja pasar, por favor?" preguntó Chrono lo más educadamente que pudo.

" ¡ Piérdanse, enanos!"

" ¡ A quien le dices, enano; tan pequeño que ni lo puedes ver!" protestó Kamui.

(Edward Elric¡ Oye, esa es mi línea! Mizaki¡ Callate, Edo!)

"Dije¡ Piérdanse, enanos!" el cadenero aventó a los hobbits muy lejos de las puertas con una sola patada.

Poco tiempo después dos jóvenes altos y apuestos llegaron a las puertas de Bree. Uno tenía el cabello negro y corto, y el otro tenía los ojos rojos y un largo y sedoso cabello violeta caía sobre sus hombros y su espalda. Llevaban puestas unas largas gabardinas negras que cubrían todo su cuerpo, y al verlos todas las mujeres se pusieron a suspirar, sobre todo el cadenero quien ¡ Claro¡Por más mamey que esté, resultó ser gay!

"Hola. ¿ Podemos pasar?" preguntó el joven de cabellos violeta.

"Claro papushos." dijo el cadenero con voz de joto mientras les abría la puerta.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron hacia un callejón oscuro lejos de las miradas de los pueblerinos. Era de noche, y su forma de caminar era algo errática, como si estuvieran borrachos. Una vez que se aseguraron de que nadie los seguía, se quitaron las gabardinas, y Chrono y Kamui se bajaron de sus dos compañeras que los habían estado cargando todo ese tiempo.

" ¡ Ay mi espalda!" Se quejó Hikaru cayendo al suelo.

" ¡ Ojetes¿ Por qué no nos cargaron ustedes?" reclamó Tomo

"Por que el tipo no las hubiera dejado pasar." Explicó Kamui escuetamente.

" ¿ Insinúas que no somos tan "fashion" como para que nos dejara pasar!" reclamó de nuevo Tomo.  
"Bueno... sí. Pero es que sin importar si eran bonitas y fashion o no, de todas formas el cadenero no las hubiera pelado porque verán... el tipo era medio... gay." Reveló Chrono sintiéndose algo incómodo.

" ¿ Qué es gay?" quiso saber Hikaru.

"Basta de parloteo, vamos a buscar a Eriol para acabar con esto de una buena vez." Declaró Kamui.

El Poney Pisador solía ser una posada agradable donde viajeros y locales pasaban el tiempo alegremente rindiéndole honor al dios Baco, (osea que chupaban hasta perder el sentido). Todo eso había cambiado cuando, unos meses atrás, la posada había sido comprada por una ardilla texana asquerosamente rica que la había transformado en un exitoso casino con hotel integrado. Incorporándose así a la gran variedad de hoteles y casinos que había en Bree, la cual era una ciudad que destacaba por su diversión nocturna y porque era el único lugar donde podías contraer nupcias con un tipo gordo vestido de Sailor Moon que acababas de conocer, y luego divorciarte al día siguiente sin ningún problema.

Así era Bree, la ciudad del juego y la diversión malsana, de no haber estado en un viaje meramente de negocios, Kamui y compañía habrían podido ganar millones y perderlos en un parpadeo esa misma noche, pero su misión era más importante que eso, además se habían quedado sin un quinto, por lo que Kamui se limitó a llegar a la recepción y preguntar si Eriol se hospedaba ahí.

"Lo sentimos, pero el señor Hiragizawa no ha vuelto a pisar este lugar desde la vez que se casó con un tipo gordo vestido de Sailor Moon." Explicó Fuu, la rubia y dulce recepcionista de anteojos y ojos verdes. " ¿ Desean pasar la noche aquí por si se aparece?"

"Si, claro." Respondió Kamui titubeando un poco. "Vamos a necesitar dos cuartos para hobbits. Póngalos a nombre de... Pitúfani...Sabadú."

Kamui utilizó un nombre falso, no para protegerse de las fuerzas del mal que andaban tras él, sino porque sabía que no podrían cobrarle si se inventaba una falsa identidad. Por desgracia, sus compañeros de viaje no apreciaron su inteligente maniobra como deberían, en cambio se pusieron a reír a carcajadas.  
" ¡ Ja ja ja¡Pitúfany¡ Qué nombre tan ridículo!"

" ¿ Y cómo se llaman sus compañeros, señor Sabadú?"

"Ellos son Benito Camelo, Zoyla Cerda, y Alma Marcela." Contestó Kamui en un tono bastante venenoso.

En cuanto escucharon los seudónimos vulgares con los que habían sido bautizados, Tomo, Hikaru, y Chrono pararon de reír de inmediato.

"Nos la aplicó bien gacho." Comentó Tomo.

Los cuatro huéspedes fueron conducidos a su cuarto por Umi, una empleada que no dejaba de rezongar, evidentemente esa no era su vida. Su padre había gastado todo su dinero apostando y la joven se vio obligada a trabajar despidiéndose de su antigua vida de niña rica. Ahora vivía en un remolque tratando de mantener a su familia, y esperando a que el inútil de su novio le declarara matrimonio para así salir de pobres empeñando el anillo de compromiso que al chico le había costado tanto trabajo comprar. Lo que no sabían era que lo habían estafado y el anillo en realidad era de fantasía por lo que no valdría mucho... Pero dejemos atrás esta historia de telenovela y limitémonos a decir que Umi los trató tan mal que los cuatro se quedaron sin ganas de pedirle que al menos limpiara los cuartos.

Después de descansar un poco, Hikaru declaró que se aburría mortalmente y decidió salir a pasear. No era muy prudente que una jovencita inocente estuviera sola por las calles de noche a merced de borrachos y pervertidos, pero a nadie le importó aquello y la dejaron ir. Los demás bajaron al bar del hotel con la esperanza de tomar un poco y apostar grandes cantidades de dinero inexistente.

Kamui se limitó a tomar un vaso con agua un poco extraña, era de un color verduzco, y tenía varios microorganismos y renacuajos flotando, pero fuera de eso estaba normal. Le dio uno o dos sorbos y se sentó en una mesa alejada.

Nunca le había gustado convivir con la gente, y en esos momentos era cuando menos se le antojaba ser sociable. Sabía que muchas personas estaban tras él, y tenía que ser lo más cauteloso y discreto posible.  
" ¿ Tú eres Kamui Shirou?" preguntó un hombre misteriosamente misterioso que se le acercó.

"Sí" contestó él distraídamente, acto seguido se dio un trancazo en la cabeza.

¡ Maldición! Hasta ahí se acababa la cautela y la prudencia.  
Sin tener otra opción, el chico volteó a ver a la persona que le había hablado.

El hombre misterioso era alto, de cabello negro y corto y ojos azules. No se podía saber lo que indicaba su mustia expresión; tal vez estaba aburrido, triste, soñoliento, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo o no pensaba en lo absoluto. Kamui sabía que tenía que tener cuidado.

" ¿ Qué es lo que quieres? " inquirió.

El hombre pensó un rato antes de contestar:

"Lo mismo que tú."

" ¿ Darle en la madre al mago de pacotilla que me metió en esto?"

El extraño asintió.

" ¿ Sabes dónde está ahora?"

El hombre negó con la cabeza, y le entregó una carta.

Kamui la tomó de inmediato, le costó algo de trabajo leerla ya que la letra era un poco ilegible y estaba llena de faltas de ortografía, además de que el papel estaba maltratado y manchado de algo que parecía ser salsa de barbacoa, aún así, no cabía duda de que la había escrito Eriol:

_"Kerido Kamui;_

_No boy a poder eshtar en el Poney Pisador por ke eshtoy resholbiendo algunos azuntos importantes en Minas Tirith... Nah! La neta esh que me la estoy pazando vien chido akí! La viejas están buenísimas! Je je je. Mejor nos vemos en Rivendel, es un lugar vien chido, y te va a guiar Lantis ke también esh vien chido. Además de ser el mejor amigo de todo el mundo! Lo kiero mushio y a ti también te kiero mushio pero kero más a mis ojos, pero kero más a mis ojos porque mis ojos te vieron..."_

Después de ese último párrafo la escritura de Eriol se había vuelto imposible de leer además de que contenía incoherencias que no vale la pena poner aquí. Era evidente que el mago se encontraba hasta las chanclas cuando había redactado la carta.

Kamui se quedó pensando un rato, lo único que quería era acabar con ese fastidioso asunto lo más rápido posible, por lo que no tendría otra opción más que ir a Rivendel, sólo que no estaba de acuerdo en que Lantis fuera su guía, aquel hombre tan serio de cabellos oscuros no le era confiable.

En eso estaba cuando sucedió algo inesperado. Cinco motociclistas vestidos de negro irrumpieron en el casino intempestuosamente con todo y motocicletas. La actividad se detuvo completamente; los apostadores dejaron sus juegos, Chrono paró de chillar por haber perdido el reloj de Rosette en una apuesta, y Tomo aprovechó para robarles a los jugadores distraídos. Por otro lado, la recepcionista se limitó a sonreír y dijo con su amabilidad de costumbre:

"Buenas noches señores¿ Desean reservar alguna habitación?"

Uno de los Nazgul (pues eso eran los motociclistas) se acercó tímidamente a la recepción y lanzó sus alaridos inhumanos en el tono más gentil que pudo.

" ¿ Buscan al señor Kamui Shirou? Lo sentimos, aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre."

Con otros alaridos inhumanos, los Nazgul se disculparon por haber irrumpido tan violentamente y estaban a punto de salir cuando Hikaru entró corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y tomó a Kamui de los hombros.

" ¡ Kamui-chan¡ Escóndete rápido¡ Los Nazgul vienen tras de ti!" gritó.

Los Nazgul voltearon, sacaron sus armas y de inmediato rodearon a su presa amenazadoramente.

"Muchas gracias, Hikaru." Comentó Kamui sarcásticamente.

"Este... ¿ups?"

Eso fue lo único que ella atinó a decir al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado.

En ese momento Lantis desenvainó su espada y se puso a pelear contra los enemigos. Nuestros héroes se vieron envueltos en una batalla que bien pudo haber sido legendaria de no ser porque duró menos de cinco minutos, ya que apenas y habían comenzado, cuando el jefe de los Nazgul recibió un escobazo en la cabeza cortesía de Umi.

" ¡ Fuera¡ Fuera¡ Bola de borrachos buscapleitos!" exclamó la empleada dándoles de escobazos a los motociclistas de negro. " ¡ Largo de aquí!"

Éstos intentaron protestar pero recibieron una nueva tanda de escobazos por parte de la enfurecida empleada. Los Nazgul se retiraron después de que Umi les hubo aventado una vajilla completa, dos mesas, tres borrachos, y hasta a su abuelita con todo y silla de ruedas. Incluso esos repulsivos y terribles seres de la oscuridad no podían hacer nada ante la enojada Umi.

"Estuvo cerca." Suspiró Chrono aliviado.

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí de inmediato." Ordenó Kamui.

Los cuatro hobbits y Lantis estaban a punto de irse cuando fueron detenidos por Fuu.

"Disculpen, pero creo que se les está olvidando pagar por su estancia aquí y por todos los desperfectos que ocasionaron."

"Tenemos prisa, le pagaremos en otra ocasión." Replicó Kamui hoscamente.

Su arrogancia y sus agallas desaparecieron de inmediato en cuanto Fuu le apuntó con una enorme bazooka que sacó de quien sabe donde.

"Me temo que eso no será posible, tendrán que hacer algo para saldar su deuda."

Cinco días de haber estado limpiando baños después, nuestro grupo salió de Bree y viajó hacia Rivendel. Como sabrán, los detalles de dicho viaje fueron muy aburridos, así que me saltaré todo ese rollo y me iré directo a la acción.

Una noche, cuando ya iban en la mitad del camino, Kamui despertó después de haber tenido un sueño muy desagradable que tenía que ver con un pulpo morado de manchas rosas, y se sorprendió al escuchar un estruendo terrible que acababa con la tranquilidad de la noche. Todavía amodorrado abrió los ojos y se levantó, sólo para ver que Tomo, Hikaru y Chrono se divertían tronando cuetes y otros fuegos artificiales. Por su parte, Lantis estaba muy ocupado asando salchichitas en una fogata, parecía que no le importaba nada de lo que había a su alrededor, porque la verdad a él todo le valía madres.

" ¿ Pero qué creen que están haciendo!" preguntó el Portador del Anillo exasperado.

" ¡ Estamos festejando el Año del Sapo!" replicó Tomo encendiendo un petardo.

Esto era demasiado para la paciencia del chico, por lo que no es de extrañar que de inmediato se hubiera puesto a gritar.

"En primer lugar, no existe el Año del Sapo; en segundo lugar, el año nuevo chino se celebra en febrero y estamos en octubre y en tercer lugar¡ ESOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES VAN A ATRAER AL ENEMIGO, IDIOTAS !"

"Em... creo que es muy tarde para decir eso, ellos ya están aquí." Murmuró Chrono preocupado.

" ¡ Maldición!"

Lo siguiente que supo Kamui fue que algo lo golpeó fuertemente lo que lo hizo caer al suelo. Los Nazgul habían regresado y esta vez estaban dispuestos a obtener a su presa. El jefe de aquellos monstruos encajó su espada en el hombro del hobbit antes de que éste pudiera hacer algo para defenderse. El nazgul estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de su enemigo cuando de pronto sonó su teléfono celular.

La criatura sacó el aparato y se puso a hablar emitiendo varios alaridos inhumanos, parecía que estaba discutiendo. Después de varios minutos de alegar y despotricar, terminó apagando el celular y se fue en su motocicleta bastante enojado. Poco tiempo después, los otros se encogieron de hombros y también se fueron.

Todos se quedaron confundidos al ver esa escena, a excepción de Hikaru que era la única que entendía los alaridos.

" ¿ Qué fue eso?" preguntó Chrono muy sacado de onda.

"Es que el jefe recibió una llamada de su esposa, creo que estaba molesta y le reclamó que siempre la dejaba plantada por irse a emborracharse con sus amigotes y que nunca pensara en ella y por eso le obligó que volviera de inmediato a la casa si no quería pasar la noche debajo de un puente." Explicó Hikaru.

" ¿ Y por qué se fueron los demás?"

" Tal vez se acordaron que hoy era el clásico de fútbol y prefirieron ir a ver el partido en una cantina."

" ¡ Qué estupidez!" exclamó Kamui levantándose y arrancando la espada de su hombro. " ¿ Qué¿ Por qué me ven tan raro?"

"Es que según el guión tú deberías de estar tirado en el suelo gimiendo y retorciéndote del dolor."

" ¿ En serio? Bueno... ¡ AAARGH!"

"Em... ¿ Y ahora qué?" preguntó Tomo después de haber estado observando a su compañero retorcerse durante diez minutos.

"A ver" Chrono tomó el guión para analizarlo " Se supone que debemos preocuparnos por él."

" ¿ Ah sí? Bueno... ¡ Oh, no¡ Kamui!"

" ¡ Chrono-chan, ayúdalo por favor!" imploró Hikaru.

El jardinero pensó un rato tratando de buscar una cura.

" ¡ Ya sé, que beba agua a traguitos!"

" ¡ Ya lo hice y no funciona!" exclamó la pelirroja tiempo después.

" ¡ Entonces hagan que aguante la respiración!"

"Em... no creo que sea una buena idea, se está poniendo morado."

Chrono se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

" ¡ Me equivoqué¡ Esas son curas para el hipo!"

" ¿ Y qué hacemos?"

" Este... ¿ Crees que sirva de algo si se toma un té de manzanilla con limón y miel?"

Aun en su agonía, Kamui no evitó sentirse exasperado ante la ineptitud de sus compañeros y la abismal indiferencia de Lantis. Esa iba a ser una larga noche...

Esta estúpida historia:

Continuará...

Por el momento eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya saben que cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida. Bueno, ahora pasaré a presentar a los personajes de hoy

**Lantis;** Ya lo describí en este capítulo, es alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules. Sale en Magic Knight RayEarth. Es bastante serio y solitario. Da la impresión de que sólo se preocupa por sus asuntos, pero es muy gentil y ayuda a quien lo necesite. No se le puede calificar como "bueno" o "malo" ya que sólo pelea por sus ideales.

También incluí a **Fuu Hououji y a Umi Ryuzaki** quienes también protagonizan MKR, pero como en este capítulo aparecen como personajes incidentales, no creo que sea necesario describirlas.

Bueno, eso es todo. Cuídense, disfruten de la vida y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Mata ne! nn

Viernes 28 de abril de 2006


	4. La Comunidad del Fanservice

La Peor Parodia Jamás Escrita de El Señor de Los Anillos Capítulo 4

**La Comunidad del Fanservice**

_Dedicado a Yuu Kleiyu_

Una mañana, tras intranquilo sueño, Gregorio Samsa despertóse convertido en un enorme insecto... Er lo siento, me equivoqué de historia, volvamos a empezar:

El dulce trinar de los pájaros, y la suave brisa mañanera fue lo primero que percibió Kamui al ir recobrando poco a poco la conciencia. ¡Oh sí! Aquél habría sido un despertar perfecto de no ser porque de inmediato sintió un fuerte y repentino golpe en la boca del esófago.

"¡FUUARRGH! ¡Hijo de...!" exclamó el chico tratando de recuperar la respiración.

"¿Ves Chrono? ¡Mi encantamiento para reanimar a las personas es 100% infalible!"

"Francamente, no creo que encajarle tu báculo a alguien, cuente como hechizo, Eriol."

Al recuperar el aliento, Kamui volteó hacia el origen de las voces y vio a Chrono y a Eriol sentados en una silla junto a él. Nuestro protagonista, se sintió confundido al darse cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto muy elegante, recostado sobre una suave cama.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?" Preguntó. "Lo único que recuerdo es que me hirió un Nazgul, cabalgamos sin parar hasta Rivendel, pero luego nos persiguieron más Nazgul, llegamos hasta ese lago en forma de excusado gigante y después... nada."

"Ah sí, en realidad ese lago SÍ era un excusado gigante, los Nazgul se cayeron ahí por estar hablando por teléfono mientras conducían, y lo único que hicimos la Señora de Rivendel y yo fue jalarle a la palanca." Explicó Eriol

"¿Me estás diciendo que los temibles Nazgul que estuvieron amenazándonos por 3 capítulos simplemente se fueron por el caño?"

"Sip"

"Eso no me parece muy convincente, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé, a la autora tampoco le convenció, por eso no escribió muchos detalles sobre eso."

(Mizaki: Lo siento.)

"Me alegra que te hayas recuperado Kamui." Comentó Eriol. "Estuviste inconsciente por varios días, tal vez la sobredosis de morfina que te inyectaron tuvo algo que ver... pero lo importante es que estás bien y que tienes muchas personas que te quieren, como Chrono, él no se desprendió de ti ni por un instante mientras te recuperabas."

"Eso es porque me esposaste a la cama." Se quejó el jardinero.

"Ya pues no chilles, déjame liberarte." De inmediato el mago le quitó las esposas.

"¿Ahora que acompañé a Kamui hasta aquí ya me puedo regresar a mi casa?" quiso saber el jardinero.

"No" replicó el mago.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?!"

"_Afacufueferdafatefe defe lafas fofotofos quefe tefengofo"_

"_¡Mafaldificifiofon!"_

(*Traducción del idioma de la f: ¡De veras que si no conocen el idioma de la f es porque no tuvieron infancia!)

"¿Y yo ya me puedo ir?" inquirió Kamui.

"Hasta que te recuperes de esa herida."

"Pero si ya estoy bien."

"Ahora no." Declaró Eriol mientras encajaba su báculo en el casi sano hombro de Kamui. "Bueno me tengo que ir, ya sé que me quieren mucho, pero me verán en la cena de esta noche." Se despidió Eriol evadiendo todas las cosas que le aventaron los furiosos hobbits mientras salía del cuarto.

El mago caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos de la casa de Rivendel hasta que se topó frente a la alta figura de Lantis.

"..." 'dijo' Lantis.

"Oh, cierto, se me olvidaba que te tenía que pagar por traer a los hobbits aquí. Aquí tienes." Y le entregó un cupón que decía "Vale por dos donas y un café americano."

"¡¡¡.....!!!"

"Lo sé, ya no hacen esas donas como antes pero igual están ricas, me agrada que estés satisfecho por tu paga. ¿Sabes algo? Me encanta platicar contigo, eres un gran conversador, pero tengo cosas que hacer, así que ¡Ahí te ves!"

Antes de que Lantis pudiera reaccionar Eriol ya había huido como alma que lleva el diablo. En esos momentos, Kamui, Chrono y Lantis estaban seguros de que si Eriol iba a morirse "casualmente" en algún capítulo posterior, ellos nunca se entristecerían.

***

Después de vestirse y arreglarse, Kamui pensó que ahora que ya estaba más o menos recuperado y que por fin había entregado el dichoso anillo, sería bueno largarse de una buena vez y volver a La Comarca. Sí, ya lo tenía todo planeado, en cuanto llegara, lo primero que haría sería poner una cerca electrificada, un campo minado y perros guardianes en su casa. De esta forma se aseguraría de que nadie volviera a molestarlo jamás. Después iría al comité de Derechos de los Hobbits para meterle una demanda a Eriol por todas las penurias que le había hecho pasar con todo el estúpido asunto del estúpido anillo. Por último, con el dinero ganado en la demanda se dedicaría a vivir solo y en santa paz por el resto de sus días.

El hobbit se hallaba sumergido en sus planes malvados cuando de pronto concluyó que no tenía caso dejar Rivendel de una buena vez. En primera, porque le daba flojera, y en segunda porque tenía hambre, así que decidió mejor irse a la gran cena anunciada por Eriol y pasar la noche ahí antes de marcharse.

Al pasear por Rivendel, Kamui se sorprendió por todas las comodidades del lugar. Siempre supo que Rivendel era una pequeña villa donde los elfos vivían felices, pero en ese momento pudo comprobar por qué. Las habitaciones eran grandes y cómodas, había un gimnasio, un spa, tres finos restaurantes, aguas termales, dos albercas normales y una alberca de queso amarillo derretido. (Kamui nunca supo qué caso tenía una alberca así, pero sí llegó a enterarse que las extravagancias de la Señora no tenían límites). Era mejor que un resort.

Y la gente, ni hablar de la gente. Los elfos que ahí vivían eran la encarnación misma de la belleza, las mujeres eran voluptuosas, los hombres delicados y andróginos, todos ellos atendidos por el personal compuesto de muchachas vestidas de conejitas de playboy. A Kamui no le quedó la menor duda de por qué el maestro Roshi se había ido a vivir ahí. Y hablando del rey de Roma, el anciano maestro se encontraba sentado cómodamente en una silla con una piña colada en la mano mientras leía una revista erótica. El joven hobbit estaba dispuesto a partirle su mandarina en gajos al principal causante de todas sus desgracias cuando de pronto algo de mucha mayor importancia lo detuvo.

Sonó la campanilla que indicaba que la cena estaba lista.

***

"Es una cena espléndida. ¿No lo cree usted señor Shirou El caviar no podría estar mejor y el vino tinto está excelente, me pregunto qué servirán para el postre. Tengo unas ganas enormes de tomar ese café instantáneo que toman los plebeyos, es mi bebida favorita. En el bosque negro tengo grandes provisiones de ese café, por desgracia no pude traérmelo en el viaje, es una verdadera lástima. ¿No lo cree usted señor Shirou?"

"Lo que es una verdadera lástima es que yo tenga que estar escuchando sus estupideces." Respondió Kamui tajantemente.

"Jajaja. ¡Oh, pero qué gracioso es usted!"

El indeseable interlocutor del hobbit era un elfo rubio y apuesto que se hacía llamar Tamaki, quien desde que empezó la cena se le había pegado a nuestro protagonista como una lapa y no dejaba de importunarlo con su frívola cháchara. Kamui deseaba fervientemente meterle un hueso de pollo en el hocico para que dejara de hablar y con suerte se ahogara y se muriera. Por desgracia, si lo hacía podría ser acusado de homicidio de primer grado y eso no le era conveniente. El joven tuvo que conformarse con escuchar la plática insustancial de su compañero mientras trataba de ponerle más atención a su comida.

Además tenía que ver el lado bueno del asunto, sus molestos compañeros de viaje se encontraban en otra mesa, estaban tan ocupados comiendo que ni siquiera se molestarían en importunar al Portador del Anillo por varias horas, así que de menos tendría que hacer lo mejor para soportar a su "nuevo amigo".

"Mire señor Shirou, parece que tenemos a un nuevo invitado." Comentó Tamaki. A Kamui no le pudo importar menos.

En ese momento un joven rubio con ojos dorados y apenas unos centímetros más alto que el hobbit tomó asiento cerca de Tamaki y se dispuso a atascarse de comida enérgicamente.

"Puedo ver que la cena es de su agrado." Dijo Tamaki para empezar una conversación.

El otro güero se limitó a asentir y continuó comiendo.

"Mi nombre es Tamaki Suou, soy un príncipe élfico del Bosque Negro, y mi pequeño compañero es el señor Kamui Shirou, un simple hobbit residente de La Comarca. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?"

El recién llegado se vio obligado a pasarse la comida para contestar correctamente.

"Yo soy Edward Elric, soy un alquimista de Amestris y estoy en busca de la piedra filosofal."

Tamaki se le quedó viendo con una expresión de incomodidad en el rostro y titubeó un par de veces antes de contestar.

"Disculpe, me temo que se ha equivocado de parodia. Esta es una parodia de El Señor de los Anillos, no de Harry Potter."

"¡Diablos!" Edward dejó de comer, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

"¡Espere señor Elric, puede ser útil aquí!" gritó el elfo "¡Necesitamos a un enano en esta historia!"

Edward se paró en seco y volteó a ver a Tamaki con una cara llena de rabia.

"¡¿A quién le dices que es un enano tan chiquito que necesitas un microscopio para poderlo ver?!" gritó mientras se abalanzaba contra el elfo.

"¡Pero si yo no dije eso!"

"¡_Maldición!" _pensó Kamui "_A donde quiera que voy me siguen los idiotas, ya ni siquiera puedo cenar en paz."_

Mientras tanto la pelea seguía desarrollándose con violencia, y Tamaki llevaba las de perder ante los fuertes golpes del alquimista.

"¡Por favor, en la cara no, que soy galán de cine!" suplicaba entre lágrimas.

El príncipe cerró los ojos para no ver cómo su rival le partiría la cara, alcanzó a escuchar un fuerte golpe pero no sintió dolor alguno. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que Edward había sido golpeado por un enorme martillo que sostenía Eriol.

"Bien, ahora que han dejado de pelear. Les aviso que todos deben de ir a la sala de juntas donde los espera la Señora de Rivendel." Anunció Eriol mientras llevaba a rastras a Kamui y a un semiinconsciente Edward.

En ese momento nuestro protagonista tuvo el presentimiento de que sus problemas estaban lejos de terminarse.

***

La Señora de Rivendel era una elfa cuya belleza e inteligencia la habían vuelto famosa en toda la comunidad élfica. A pesar de tener apenas unas cuantas centenas de años, había demostrado grandes dotes de liderazgo y una considerable energía y voluntad para lograr cualquier empresa. Lo único que le impedía obtener la perfección digna de una diosa o de una Mary Sue era su total y absoluta falta de sentido común.

Así es, la Señora de Rivendel también conocida como Haruhi Suzumiya era repudiada entre la sociedad élfica por sus ruidosas extravagancias. Dentro de sus pocos siglos de existencia, Haruhi era responsable de haber derrocado al antiguo Señor de Rivendel para tomar su lugar, convertir a Rivendel en un spa, iniciar una larga y cruenta guerra contra los enanos simplemente porque uno de ellos le ganó en el póquer, arruinar los campos de trigo de La Comarca para poner en ellos mensajes enviados a los extraterrestres, entre una gran lista de extravagancias tan variadas que si existiera una "Enciclopedia de la Estupidez" éstas harían que dicha enciclopedia tuviera más de veinte tomos de mil páginas cada uno.

Haruhi se encontraba sentada en el asiento principal de la sala de juntas cuando todos los invitados se reunieron. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo de seda y en su brazo derecho tenía amarrada una cinta roja con las palabras "Gran Señora de Rivendel" escritas en ella. A sus espaldas, un sirviente humano llamado Kyon la abanicaba, aunque por la expresión de su rostro, el joven no parecía muy contento con su destino actual. (Luego se arrepentiría de haber deseado un cambio, pero eso es una historia que veremos más adelante.)

"Que interesante." Murmuró la Señora de Rivendel posando sus ojos sobre cada uno de sus invitados. "Para que gente de casi todas las razas de la Tierra Media procedente de tan variados lugares venga sin aviso alguno a reunirse en mi morada, algo realmente divertido debe de estar pasando en el mundo. ¡Apuesto a que todos están aquí porque serán piezas clave en La Gran Batalla Legendaria por el Destino de la Tierra Media!"

"De hecho, los elfos del Bosque Negro estamos aquí porque usted nos invitó hace un mes." Informó Tamaki.

"Yo estoy aquí porque me equivoqué de parodia." Gruñó Edward.

"Y nosotros porque un mago de pacotilla nos obligó a venir aquí." Explicó Kamui hablando por el resto de su grupo.

La Señora de Rivendel se mostró un tanto hastiada y desilusionada; mirando fijamente a Eriol preguntó:

"Y bien, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Eriol dio una respetuosa reverencia antes de responder.

"He encontrado el Anillo único del Poder. Verá, sus orígenes remontan a la Segunda Edad de la Tierra Media cuando Sauron…"

"¡Aburrido!" lo cortó Suzumiya. "Ve directo al grano, ¿quieres?"

"Está bien. Mire, este hobbit amargado que está junto a mí, se encontró con el Anillo Único al llegar a su nueva casa. El Anillo es maaaaalo, muy malo. Debemos destruirlo arrojándolo a las llamas del Monte del Destino antes de que Sauron lo obtenga y gobierne al mundo con su maldad."

"Hmmm." Murmuró Haruhi pensativa "¿Qué tendría de malo que Sauron obtuviera el Anillo? Sería muy interesante ver cuánto poder podría obtener y ver si se atreve a enfrentarse a mí."

Todos los asistentes a la junto tragaron saliva, sabían que la Señora de Rivendel era intransigente cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza. Erio recordaba muy bien aquellos tiempos oscuros de impuestos desorbitados y promociones de a costo por llamada, y no quería que la historia se repitiera de nuevo. Tenía que convencer a Haruhi de alguna forma.

"Pero Señora, Sauron y Aion están aliados y tienen un ejército poderosísimo. ¿No cree que sería más entretenido si formaras un pequeño grupo con la misión de destruir el anillo, y ver si dicho grupo es capaz de burlar todos aquellos peligros en una misión prácticamente suicida? Sería como un juego de rol, y usted podría ser la master.*

Los ojos de Haruhi se iluminaron y una sonrisa de cien mil voltios apareció en su rostro.

"¡Genial! Si el grupo logra destruir el Anillo, se convertirán en héroes legendarios y todo gracias a mi oportuno patrocinio, y si pierden de todas formas saldré ganando porque Saurón se volverá poderoso y podrá enfrentarse a mí. ¡Saldré ganando de todas formas!"

Todos se estremecieron por los turbios razonamientos de Haruhi, pero prefirieron no decir nada.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Yo me encargaré de organizar la comitiva!" continuó la elfa muy entusiasmada. "¡Primero necesitaremos al héroe emo y a su fiel acompañante! Esos dos chicos hobbits que trajeron el anillo serán perfectos para ese papel."

Kamui y Chrono estuvieron a punto de protestar pero la mirada de Eriol y sus discretos pellizcos los hicieron comprender que todo era inútil. Mientras tanto, la mandamás de Rivendel seguía haciendo planes sin consultar a nadie.

"Eriol y Lantis son perfectos para hacer el papel del mago sabio y el guerrero valiente. Ahora necesitamos a un elfo andrógino y a su enano rival… ¡Lo tengo! El elfo y el enano que se pelearon en la cena son los más apropiados.

"¡Que no soy un enano!" gritó Edward pero nadie le hizo caso.

"Ahora necesitamos un elemento moe*, ninguna historia está completa sin el personaje ingenuo que se ve tierno y adorable."

"¡Yo! ¡Yo!" se ofreció Tomo. "¡Yo soy tierna y atractiva!"

La chica puso su mejor cara "tierna", pero era tan mala que no convenció a nadie. Por su parte, Haruhi la ignoró, y en cambio señaló a Hikaru.

"¡Tú eres la elegida para ser el personaje moe!" exclamó

"¿Y yo que soy? ¿Y yo que soy?" preguntó Tomo

La elfa la observó como si de un bicho se tratase y después de pensarlo un rato concluyó.

"Tú vas a hacer el papel de la idiota que mete a toso en problemas."

"¡Viva! Un momento… ¿Idiota?"

"Y por último, es necesario que haya un humano débil que muera al final del primer tercio de la historia."

Los pocos humanos presentes trataron de esconderse para evitar ser los elegidos, aún así Suzumiya ya había hecho su decisión.

"¡Kyon! ¡Tú te encargarás de morirte!"

El humano que la había estado abanicando protestó de inmediato

"¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No pienso participar en esa misión suicida, y mucho menos morirme!"

"Pero si no muere alguien del equipo de 'los buenos' la historia perdería dramatismo." Explicó la joven como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

"¡A mí qué demonios me importa el dramatismo, sólo quiero salvar mi pellejo!"

"Tranquilo, tranquilo, todo estará bien. Además, si te mueres podemos revivirte con las esferas del dragón o algo. ¡Perfecto! ¡Este día será recordado como el día de la formación de la legendaria Comunidad del Fanservice!"

Kyon estaba a punto de alegar que las esferas del dragón no existían, y que el grupo debería ser la "Comunidad del Anillo", pero desistió al ver que su ama ya estaba ocupada realizando los preparativos del viaje. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que cualquier argumento sería inútil. Haruhi era el tipo de persona que una vez que decidía algo, no tomaba a consideración las opiniones de otros. El resto de los miembros de la Comunidad también estaban resignados a su suerte.

Al día siguiente, la Comunidad del Fanservice se encontraba lista para emprender el viaje. Las reacciones de nuestros héroes ante esta aventura diferían según su personalidad. Kamui se encontraba muy molesto y maquinaba extravagantes formas de venganza contra Eriol y Haruhi que planeaba efectuar si lograba sobrevivir a su misión. Lantis, y Edward estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse a lo que se les pusiera enfrente, sabían que viajaban contra su voluntad, pero si de todas formas lo iban a hacer, pensaban hacerlo bien. Tomo, Hikaru y Tamaki estaban llenos de un entusiasmo que a los demás les parecía irritante, Kyon sólo pensaba en no morirse y por su parte Chrono estaba muy preocupado porque sentía que se le había olvidado algo.

"_Qué raro." _Pensó Chrono extrañado _"Pero si ya llevo una todo lo necesario para el viaje, incluso empaqué una cuerda por si las dudas. ¿Qué se me habrá olvidado?·" _

El jardinero se aterrorizó cuando por fin pudo recordarlo.

"_¡Oh no! ¡Tenía una cita con Rosette la semana pasada! ¡Va a matarme!"_

Mientras tanto en La Comarca, Rosette se encontraba sentada en el porche de su casa mirando hacia el camino que conducía al pueblo.

"Algún día tendrás que pasar por aquí, Chrono, me las vas a pagar." Murmuró mientras la hobbit rubia mientras cargaba su pistola.

Continuará...

**Notas de la Autora:**

Sé que no hay disculpas ni excusas que basten para disculparme por la tardanza de este capítulo. Sólo hay que decir que ciertas circunstancias personales hicieron que dejara de lado la escritura y el fanfiction, pero ahora me he decidido retomar este hábito. Como tengo otros proyectos, no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido, digamos que me tardaré un mes en sacar un nuevo capítulo, espero que esté bien.

Me costó mucho trabajo sacar este capítulo adelante, espero que haya quedado tan gracioso como los otros tres. Cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida

Ahora, pasaré a presentarles al resto de la Comunidad del Fanservice.

**Edward Elric**

**Anime: **Full Metal Alchemist, FMA Brotherhood

**Edad: **15 años

Me imagino que la mayoría de los lectores lo conocen, si no, les recomiendo que se lo consigan de inmediato. Edward es un chico algo bajito y tiene la peculiaridad de que tiene un brazo y una pierna artificial. Es un experto en alquimia y está dispuesto a todo con tal de encontrar la piedra filosofal. En esta historia, Edward iba camino a Hogwarts para buscar la piedra, pero terminó en la Tierra Media. ¿Este inesperado viaje hará que logre su objetivo?

**Kyon**

**Anime: **La Melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya

**Edad: **16 años

Físicamente Kyon es alto, de cabello café y corto, además de que no es particularmente atractivo. Es un chico perezoso, sarcástico, y algo pervertido. Para su desgracia siempre tiene que hacer todo lo que le dice Haruhi, porque él es el único que puede mantenerla bajo control.

**Tamaki Suou**

**Anime: **Ouran High School Host Club

**Edad: **17 años.

Tamaki es un joven adinerado y apuesto mitad japonés y mitad francés. En el manga su cabello es castaño claro, mientras que en el anime es rubio. Siempre se comporta como todo un caballero y le gusta hacer felices a las chicas que están a su alrededor. Es un chico demasiado ingenuo, lo que provoca que haga y piense muchas cosas estúpidas. Por lo general es alegre y despreocupado. Le gustan las cosas pequeñas y bonitas, y tiene una ridícula fascinación por el mundo de los "plebeyos". (O sea la gente que tiene menos dinero que él).

**Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Anime: **La Melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya

**Edad: **16 años

Físicamente, esta chica posee un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado y un cabello castaño que le llega hasta los hombros. Es excelente en la escuela y en los deportes, pero su carácter hace que no tenga muchos amigos. Siempre tiene ideas extrañas y no se detiene hasta llevarlas a cabo, o hasta que se aburre e inventa otras. Ve a la mayoría de las personas como objetos y siempre hace lo que quiere sin pensar en los sentimientos de otros. La única persona que le agrada en el mundo es Kyon, pero la única forma de expresarlo es tratándolo como a un esclavo.

**Glosario:**

*Juego de rol: A grandes rasgos, se trata de un juego de mesa, donde los participantes construyen varios personajes y desarrollan una aventura. Las situaciones y aventuras son coordinadas por un master que conoce todas las reglas del juego y les dice a los jugadores los retos que tienen que enfrentar. Las acciones y ataques de los jugadores se realizan mediante tiradas de dados y según los puntos obtenidos en los dados, el master revisa las reglas y se encarga de ver si las acciones son válidas o no. El juego de rol más famoso es Dungeons and Dragons, donde las aventuras se desarrollan en un mundo medieval fantástico y los jugadores pueden ser elfos, enanos, humanos, orcos, halflings y otras razas por el estilo.

*Moe: Así se les dice a los personajes de anime que son exageradamente tiernos e inocentes con características infantiles muy marcadas. Por lo general estos personajes son muy torpes, y vulnerables. En este caso, Hikaru no es un personaje 100% moe, pero es lo más cercano.

**Más Notas**

Por último, se habrán dado cuenta de que aunque la historia está fuertemente basada en la novela de El Señor de los Anillos, muchas cosas difieren radicalmente porque estoy escribiendo en función a las personalidades de los personajes que escogí para este crossover. Omití al personaje de Arwen debido a dos razones: Primero, porque el fanfic está basado en el libro, no en la película. En el libro Arwen es un personaje de lo más incidental, si acaso la mencionan un par de veces, uno tiene que leerse los apéndices para conocer la historia que tuvo con Aragorn. La segunda razón por la que la omití se debe a que como Lantis es el representante de Aragorn, y en su anime Lantis se enamora de Hikaru, no vi la necesidad de poner a otro personaje, además quedaría muy confusa la historia si meto a tanta gente.

En conclusión, como los personajes tienen diferentes historias y motivaciones, muchas cosas van a resultar de forma distinta a como estaba la historia original, es posible que el desenlace sea toda una sorpresa. Es más divertido así ¿no lo creen?

Nos vemos y cuídense mucho del virus A-HLNL (:p)

26 de Agosto de 2009


End file.
